Rias Gremory's Peerage
Plot Introduced in Volume 1 as the Occult Research Club, the team originally had five members consisting of Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko. Gasper is also a member of the Club but he wasn't formally introduced until Volume 4. At the end of Volume 1, the number in Rias' peerage increased to a total of seven after the inclusion of Issei and Asia. In Volume 2, six of the seven members of the Occult Research Club faced off against Riser Phenex and his peerage in a Rating Game which they ultimately lost. After the events of Volume 3, the team gains yet another member in the form of Xenovia, a former exorcist and a natural-born Holy Sword Wielder. In Volume 5, all eight members of the Gremory Team faced off against Sona Sitri and her peerage in a Rating Game in which the Gremory Team emerged victorious. In Volume 6, the Gremory team were scheduled to go up against Diodora Astaroth and his peerage; however, this did not happen due to the interference of Khaos Brigade and Diodora’s alliance with them. Nevertheless, the Gremory Team still battled against Diodora’s team in order to rescue their kidnapped member, Asia. In Volume 7, the team gains its final member, Rossweisse, after the battle against Loki and Fenrir. Current Members Type of Requests The usual types of requests done by each member of Rias' peerage are: *'Rias Gremory': Rias receives the least requests among her group due to the requirement that it has to be worthy of a High-class devil, such as herself. Therefore, her jobs include either removing curses from a cursed item, or defeating a certain monster because they are targeting a client. *'Akeno Himejima': Akeno's usual clients are either the bosses of huge corporations or rich wives, where she does a wide range of work that mostly consists of her taking away the stress of people living in the high society, from listening to their daily worries to drinking tea with them. *'Koneko Toujou': Koneko normally receives jobs ranging from being an opponent at playing cards to wearing a cosplay for a photo shoot. *'Yuuto Kiba': Yuuto's requests usually come from older women and working women who consult their stress with him or by having Yuuto cook for them. *'Issei Hyoudou': Issei commonly gets many weird requests from weird people. *'Asia Argento': Like Koneko, Asia usually receives jobs ranging from being an opponent at playing cards to wearing a cosplay for a photo shoot. *'Gasper Vladi': Gasper usually does his work from his computer where he interacts with people who are bad at interacting with others but have a wish that they want to be granted by a Devil. *'Xenovia': Xenovia mostly receives jobs that involve physical work, such as helping out in construction work or being a practice partner for various sports. *'Rossweisse': Rossweisse gets requests that are mainly from housewives where she does things like teaching them a way to make them lose their worries related to their finances and becoming their consultant. She also teaches them sure-fire methods to winning at bargain sales despite her young age. Trivia *All three male members of Rias' peerage possess Sacred Gears. *Issei originaly started with 8 normal Pawn pieces but later on in Volume 12, it was discovered that 4 of them had become Mutation Pieces, 1 for the Cardinal Crimson Promotion and the other 3 representing the three forms of his Illegal Move Trident. *In terms of popular choice of the Gremory Group that the Magicians want to make a pact with, it goes as follows: Rias Gremory → Rossweisse → Asia Argento → Issei Hyoudou → Yuuto Kiba → Akeno Himejima → Xenovia → Koneko Toujou → Gasper Vladi. References Category:Devil Category:Gremory Clan Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Peerages Category:Characters Category:72 Pillars Category:Groups Category:Rias' Peerage Category:Browse Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage